Liar, Liar
by Tommy4eva
Summary: Jude is now 20, which makes Tommy 25 , at least in this story. Jude and Tommy had been dating since she was 18, and Tommy did something bad that ruined it . . .


**Um, I might make this a one shot or a story. I don't know. Tell me what you think. Do you want to read further, or do you think that it's better as a one shot? I could write more on it, but I don't want to make it suck.  
**

**Summery: Jude is now 20, which makes Tommy 25 , at least in this story. Jude and Tommy had been dating since she was 18, and Tommy did something bad that ruined it . . .**

**Jude's POV**

I shivered as the cold night air blew against my bare arms. Damn winter nights! Especially when I had no jacket, no car, and my apartment was five miles away, but that's what I get for moving out of the house with Mom, Sadie, my step-dad, none other than Don, and into my boyfriends house, who I then had to move out of cause he's nothing but an asshole, so now I'm stuck walking to an apartment that I had hastily moved into because I needed to get out of his house. Sorry about the rant.

Another gust of cold air blew at me, full force, and I silently prayed that it wouldn't start snowing. Not that I was religious or anything, but I mean really, if there is a God, I hope that he or she takes pity on me.

Just as I turned a corner, a blue car pulled up next to me. Not just any blue car. Nope, my life couldn't be simple. It had to be a blue viper. A blue viper that my least favorite person right now happened to own.

"Jude, at least let me give you a ride." I heard Tommy's voice say through an opened window. I sighed and stopped, looking at the car, which had a seat warmer and a heater that I could blast in my face to regain feeling of my nose; or the cold five mile hike up hill that I had. I was a stubborn person, so I continued walking.

"Jude. Please get in." He pleaded with me. I ignored him and kept walking. I heard him put the car in park and get out. The next thing I knew I was being lead into Tommy's car, his hands on my shoulders. I tried to ignore the feelings passing through my body and the fact that even when his hands were gone, my shoulders still tingled from his touch.

Once I was seated down, I put the seat warmers on and the heater on full blast, right on my face.

"Jude . . ." Tommy began, but I cut him off. I so didn't want to hear his excuses. He was wrong, but he couldn't admit that. It would ruin everything else he had going for him. Like his rep the he had goin on with the whole break my heart over and over again thing and then not owning up to it.

"Shut up. Just because you forced me in your car, doesn't mean that I want to talk to you." I said bluntly. I heard him sigh and speed up. So I was getting on his nerves. Good. He deserves to go to hell.

Okay, so right when I thought that the rest of the ride was going to be silent, which made me happy, Tommy just had to ruin it, just like everything else. He slammed on his breaks, bringing his car to a screeching halt. I swear that if I weren't wearing my seatbelt, I would have gone straight through the windshield.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled. Tommy glared over at me and put the emergency brake on, indicating that he wasn't driving anymore until I talked to him.

"Fine," I said, shrugging. I reached in the small space that was the back of his car and searched for something, "I know that I left it in here somewhere." I mumbled. "Ah-ha!" I exclaimed a few moments later, bringing a downjacket out from the back.

I un-buckled the seatbelt, put the jacket on, and climbed out into the cold night air again. Like I said; He deserves to go to hell. Screw Little Tommy Q... in the non-sexual way.

"I still love you Jude!" he called after me. I spun around, forcing the tears back. Sure he did. It's all a load of crap, if you ask me.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me! With Portia at that." I chocked out. "Have a nice life, asshole." I added before turning back around and starting to walk again.

I heard him get out of the car again, and I picked up my pace, hoping that he would get the picture and leave me the hell alone. But no, life couldn't be easy on me, even after all the hell that I had been put through lately, he had to run.

He put a hand in the crook of my arm, pulling me back around. If he does that one more time, I will slap him. Hard.

"What can I do to make you believe me that it was an accident, and that I really do love you?" He growled.

"Go back in time and fix it," I nearly whispered, "Fix my broken heart." Right now, I wanted to rip my arm out of his grasp and run off into the night, to disappear. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. "And how is sleeping with someone an accident? What, did you trip and stick your penis in her?" I asked, and Tom supressed a grin. Okay, I was being totally serious

"Jude, if I could, I would. I would do anything just to take it all away. All the pain that I caused you. Everything." He said just as quiet, not saying anything about my last comment.

"Liar, Liar." I quoted, actually singing it. I managed to regain control over my body. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and leaving him in the cold winter night. He didn't try to go after me again, and that hurt more than his cheating ways.

**Yah, so, reviews would be much apprciated. I don't know if I should continue or not, and I need your help deciding. **

**xoxoxo,**

**-Shannon**


End file.
